


Thief, Assassin and Cops

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Challenge Response, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-29
Updated: 2004-06-29
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: "Double my pleasure, double my fun?"Notes: For Ursula's Nick Lea birthday challenge.





	Thief, Assassin and Cops

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

I'd gone out of town for a seminar and Alex had planned to join me. Plans, as usual, didn't work out quite as we'd hoped. My cell rang as I was finishing lunch on Friday. I checked the read out and answered with a smile on my face.

 

"Hi, Lexi."

 

"I can get away for the weekend and part of the week, made a reservation for a flight at six. You want to meet at the club you told me about?"

 

"Don't you want to check in, first?"

 

"I'll come dressed for dancing and pick up a couple of things to wear there."

 

"Sounds like fun. I'll meet you at Rapture."

 

We exchanged a couple of I love yous and we disconnected. It was a good thing the important information had been covered earlier and the afternoon was mostly wrap up. I was focused on the idea of dancing in the hottest gay club on the continent with my lover, not on the latest feel good supervisor employee relations techniques. 

 

I dressed carefully, wanting to look my best for him. I was impatient as the cab crawled through traffic. It'd been five days since I'd seen him. I was anxious to be with him. Finally, we pulled up at the club and I climbed out. 

 

I paid the cover and entered. It was still a little early but the joint was jumping. I made my way to the bar and ordered a drink. I turned to watch the guys on the dance floor. I sipped my drink, letting the music seep into me. 

 

I'd just swallowed the last drop when I spotted him dancing with a blond. I put down the glass and moved toward them. I was surprised that he was dancing instead of looking for me. But the blond was almost as cute as Justin so I could understand the urge. 

 

Working through the writhing bodies, I moved in behind him. Putting both hands on his hips, I moved in close sliding my cock against his ass. He jerked in surprise, turning to look at me. I got a grin and he went back to dancing. The blond grinned as well and the three of us moved together as the music shifted to something even more primal.

 

I bent and sucked on the sweaty throat as I gyrated with the music. A sweet ass pressed back against me. The blond boy continued to move with us. I was having such a good time that I thought I ought to ask the blond to go back to the hotel with us.

 

****** 

 

I entered the club where I'd arranged to meet Walter. I checked the bar first, then scanned the table area. Finally, I turned to look at the dance floor. I spotted his baldhead. My temper flared as I saw him suck on the neck of a guy he was plastered to the back of. 

 

Now we aren't exclusive, but our extracurricular activity had been confined to friends, except for that time I ran off to Smallville. We'd never just picked up on strangers. He'd made no mention of friends in this city. 

 

I headed across the floor toward him, stopping next to the dancing trio I grabbed his hand. His head rose and he looked at me shocked. I yelled to be heard over the music.

 

"If you were gonna fuck around you had all week to do it."

 

The guy whose throat he'd been sucking on turned around. We stared at each other. The blond with them looked from one to the other. Walter shook his head, rubbed his eyes and then his head was swinging from side to side. 

 

All the anger drained from me. The man he'd been wrapped around looked as surprised as I felt. It was like looking into a mirror, if I had a different hairstyle, and diverse taste in clothes. 

 

The blond and Walter weren't the only ones looking at us. Walter grabbed us each by the hand and pulled us off the floor and to the bar. He ordered a drink and waved at the bartender. 

 

"Give them whatever they want."

 

Our orders over lapped and Walter moaned. When we had our drinks, the guy motioned toward the back of the building. We followed him across the edge of the floor and into a back room that was quieter. He kept moving until he was as far from the music as possible. 

 

Walter dropped into a chair and we flanked him. Our new friend spoke first.

 

"My name is Vic. I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say you thought I was him."

 

"Yeah."

 

"Sorry I yelled at you, Walter."

 

"I can't blame you for that."

 

"I'm Alex, by the way. This is so weird. I know they say everyone has a twin but having your lover find him is just too bizarre."

 

I turned to see Walter looking from one of us to the other, a huge grin on his face. I didn't have to ask if he was hard, I knew that look. I have to admit to a certain curiosity, a chance to literally fuck myself? Would any man pass that up if offered? 

 

I looked over at Vic and saw a similar lustful look on his face. He grinned and leaned toward us. "Want to go home with me? Both of you I mean."

 

Walter smirked at me, his eyes asking, a nod his reply.

 

"Double my pleasure, double my fun? I could go for that."

 

We finished the drinks and let Vic lead us from the club. On the sidewalk outside, he turned to look at us.

 

"You have a car?"

 

"I came by cab and since Alex just flew in I assume that's how he got here."

 

"My car is over here."

 

We followed him across the street to the parking lot. The drive was short and the apartment he led us to was clean and neat. He put some music on as background and got us all a beer.

 

"You guys been together long?"

 

"A few years."

 

"So, is this a regular thing for you or am I just lucky because of the way I look?"

 

"Well, you are a great looking guy." I told him.

 

"Alex and I enjoy a warm relationship with several of our friends. It doesn't really change the commitment we have to each other. What about you?"

 

"What about me?"

 

"Good looking guy like you usually has a lover."

 

"I'm actually bi. I was engaged but her ex came to town and she broke it off."

 

"So you were just out looking for a good time tonight?"

 

"Man gets tired of sleeping alone."

 

"Yeah, well what say we get more comfortable?"

 

"Alex, I think I'd like to watch the two of you together, join in a little later."

 

I looked over at Vic and he shrugged. Rising from the sofa, I walked over to where Vic was lounging. Kneeling, I moved forward to kiss him lightly. He relaxed and allowed me to guide the action.

 

I heard Walter's zipper as I reached for Vic's. "Do it, Lexi. Let's see if he looks like you there as well."

 

I got the zipper down without releasing his mouth. One of his hands helped me get his pants out of the way. I heard Walter gasp as the thick cock was pulled out. I pulled back to look down and heard his lazy chuckle, so like my own.

 

"How do I compare?"

 

"Coloring is a little different but size is very close. He's a little thicker, Walter."

 

"And you're both uncut. I'm going to enjoy that."

 

Vic tilted his head toward Walter. "Is he cut or uncut?"

 

"Cut and hung. Show him, Walter."

 

I watched Vic's face as Walter pushed his pants down enough to show off his dick. Vic let out a low whistle. Then one of his hands slipped around my neck and he pulled me back to ravish my mouth. 

 

****** 

 

I watched as Alex and Vic continued to kiss while they managed to undress each other. When they were naked, Vic pushed Alex back a little and spoke again.

 

"The bedroom would be more comfortable."

 

Alex nodded and stood. I followed as Vic pulled Alex into his bedroom. He threw the duvet off the bed, opened a drawer and pulled out lube and condoms. I waited to see who would decide to bottom. I wasn't picky; having seen Vic's, I'd take whichever ass was in the air.

 

Alex settled the question by jumping into the middle of the bed and crooking his finger at Vic. I slowly undressed as I watched the two of them making out. It was the hottest thing I'd seen since the last time I'd watched Clark and Alex drive Lex crazy. They shifted positions and Vic handed a condom to Alex as he rubbed lube into Alex's hole. 

 

Vic made a small moaning sound as Alex rolled the condom down over him. He moved into position, Alex's legs over his shoulders, pushing in deep with the first hard thrust. Lexi whimpered as he grabbed Vic's biceps. 

 

I stroked my dick as I watched them find a rhythm that they both liked. I was tempted to just beat off and wait until they recovered to join them in the bed. Lexi changed that plan when he grabbed Vic's cheeks and flashed the tight hole at me. 

 

I walked to the bedside and picked up a condom. As I ripped the package open, Vic looked up at me. "Problem?"

 

"No, just take it easy, it's been a while since I bottomed."

 

I nodded and made sure I used plenty of lube. I even knelt behind him and fingered his ass for a couple of minutes before I entered him. He was totally still as I pressed into him. I felt his groan vibrate through my dick as I bottomed out.

 

The three of us didn't move for a couple of minutes. I was so hot by then I knew I wasn't going to last very long. I could tell by Lexi's panting that he was in a similar predicament. I figured the way Vic had been going at him that he wasn't far from coming either. 

 

"Fuck! I need to move."

 

"Do it, Vic."

 

He bent to kiss Alex and started to move between us. I stayed as still as possible watching as his ass slid back and forth on my dick. That's one sight I never grow tired of. He pulled up from kissing Alex and began to hammer into him. 

 

I bent and fastened my teeth in Vic's throat and he thrust once more then groaned as his hands clutched at Alex's hips. I could feel his ass rippling around me. I grabbed his hips holding his weight up off Alex and thrust deep into him.

 

I could hear Alex whining and from the movement knew he was jacking himself. A few more hard snaps of my hips, and I grunted my own orgasm against the throat I was still sucking on. 

 

I pulled Vic over with me so I could stay inside a little longer and we'd be out of Lexi's way as he finished. I grinned as I heard his moan. I managed to get the condom off and tie the end before I passed out. 

 

I woke later to the feel of one set of lips wrapped around my cock while a second set sucked my nipple. That round I was in the middle. Sometime around dawn, we went down for the count. 

 

I was sleeping the sleep of the well fucked when a noise woke me. I lifted my head enough to look across the room. Standing in the doorway was a tall man, good looking, nice mouth, dark hair and the look of someone who'd been cuckolded. 

 

"Vic, what the fuck is going on here?"

 

He came across the room and grabbed Alex. I knew it was Alex and not Vic because there were enough differences in the two of them naked for me to know. I watched as Alex with almost no effort put the guy on his ass on the floor.

 

"I'm not Vic."

 

"Yeah, right. What's the big idea? Who is this guy? Does the director know that you like bald guys?"

 

"Hey, he's telling you the truth. He isn't Vic. His name is Alex. Who the hell are you? Vic said he lives alone."

 

Alex got up and walked across to the bathroom. I watched his cute ass as he entered the bathroom. He was sporting bruises that I knew had come from Vic's hands as well as fresh ones from me.

 

"If that isn't Vic, where is he?" Mac was standing again, his eyes taking in the used condoms in the trash by the bed and he took a deep breath of the lust-scented air.

 

"I have no idea. We were sleeping. And you didn't answer my question Who. Are. You?" The last came out in my best AD roar.

 

A voice came from the doorway. "He works with me. What are you doing here, Mac?" 

 

"I thought you might want to watch the game this afternoon. I brought beer and snacks."

 

Lexi exited the bathroom in time to hear that. He didn't say anything, just wandered over to kiss Vic on the cheek. Turning toward me he winked. 

 

"We were planning on taking Vic out today." 

 

I couldn't stop myself. It was so obvious that Mac had feelings for Vic. From the attitudes, I didn't think he'd ever let Vic know. Maybe he had no idea Vic was bi or he just thought Vic wouldn't be interested in him. 

 

"You should have called. As you can see, I have guests."

 

"Maybe Mac would like to join us, Vic."

 

Alex slipped his arms around Vic and did his cat in heat impression. Vic blushed but refused to look away from Mac. 

 

"I don't think…I mean I'm sorry I interrupted you."

 

Mac turned and all but ran out the door. Vic watched with a haunted look in his eyes. Alex hugged him closer. "He didn't know. Still doesn't know everything."

 

"Everything? I don't know what you mean, Alex."

 

"He means that you're in love with him."

 

"Walter, don't be silly. Besides, he's straight. He's Leanne's ex that I told you about."

 

"You didn't see the look on his face when he thought it was you in bed with me."

 

"I don't want to talk about him. I brought coffee and croissants. Should I bring them in here?"

 

"No we'll come into the kitchen. I just need to piss."

 

Alex followed Vic out and I went to the bathroom. When I came out, I took a quick look at Vic's phone and got Mac's phone number. I thought I might want to have a conversation with him later. 

 

We never made it out of the apartment that day. By the time we kissed him goodbye that evening to go back to the hotel we'd used his entire supply of condoms. I'd decided to have a chat with Mac.

 

****** 

 

I knew Walter had decided to play matchmaker when I woke the next morning and he was gone. My man had become an incurable romantic since we'd gotten around to saying the L word. He wanted everyone to be as happy as we were. 

 

I showered, dressed and went down to the coffee shop for breakfast. I found Walter there in conversation with Mac. I walked over toward the booth. Mac looked up, saw me, and immediately blushed.

 

I reached the table and he spoke. "Vic, what are you doing here?"

 

Walter glanced up and answered him. "It's not Vic." He pushed over in the booth and I sat next to him. The waitress came over with coffee. Nothing was said as I doctored my cup and ordered breakfast.

 

"Walter, are you interfering again?"

 

"Lexi, sometimes guys need a push."

 

I looked over at Mac as he watched us silently. He shook his head. "I can't believe how much you look like him."

 

"They do have a couple of major differences."

 

I turned to look at him. "Yeah? Like what?"

 

"His ass is a touch smaller. Dick has different coloring. He has a mole on leg high up beside his sac."

 

"Fuck!"

 

I looked over at Mac; he had his face covered with both hands. Walter was grinning as he watched.

 

"I can't believe this. He was with Leanne. I didn't think he liked guys too."

 

"Likes? Loves is a better word for it. I can promise you he had a damn good time with us. I'm not modest, Walter and I are damn good fucks."

 

"So's Vic."

 

"Why are you guys telling me all this?"

 

"Why did you come over here when I called?"

 

"Fuck if I know."

 

I sipped my coffee as I watched my lover work him. He wouldn't know what hit him for days.

 

"I think you know, Mac. I think you've noticed that cute ass, caught yourself wondering about that bulge in his pants. I can tell you first hand he knows how to use that piece of meat. You might want to consider going for it – before someone else snaps him up."

 

Mac's eyes narrowed and I knew Walter had hit a nerve. The waitress brought my breakfast so he waited until she walked away. 

 

"What do you mean about someone snapping him up?"

 

"Actually, I was considering asking him if he wanted to move down to D.C. with Alex and me. I had a real good time. I can't tell you how hot it was being in the middle between them."

 

I continued to eat. Walter was moving Mac exactly where he wanted him to go. 

 

"Vic'll never move there. He can't leave his job."

 

"Lots of jobs in D.C. for an ex cop."

 

"No, he won't go."

 

"Well, I guess I'll just have to ask him. Here he comes."

 

I glanced over to see Vic making his way through the lobby. I nudged Walter's foot. He grinned at me and nodded toward Mac. The look on his face was that of a man having an epiphany. 

 

Vic reached the table and Mac made room for him. He sat and grinned at us. The waitress came over and did a double take. Vic smiled up at her and asked for coffee. 

 

"I wasn't expecting to see you, Mac."

 

"Walter invited me to breakfast."

 

"He's being a busy body." I told Vic.

 

"Busy body?"

 

"You probably don't want to know." I told Vic.

 

Walter reached across the table and gripped Vic's hand. "We'd like to spend the day with you, Vic." The leer in his voice was unmistakable. Mac frowned.

 

"We have to see the director at eleven, Vic."

 

"Really? I didn't get a call."

 

"I told her I'd pick you up."

 

"I'm on vacation, remember?"

 

"You know she doesn't care about that."

 

"Vic, I think Mac is trying to get you away from us. I think he's jealous."

 

Mac started to push at Vic trying to get out of the booth. Vic was staring at him and refusing to move. 

 

"Mac?"

 

"Let me out."

 

Vic stood and Mac stomped from the room.

 

"Go after him, Vic."

 

"What?"

 

"I've got him primed for you – now go get him."

 

He looked puzzled for a minute, then nodded and ran from the room.

 

"Walter Skinner, you are a wicked man."

 

"That's why you love me. Finish your breakfast so we can go sightseeing."

 

"I hope your plan doesn’t backfire."

 

"Lexi, have a little faith in your man."

 

For the next two days, Walter and I saw the sights. The last night we were spending in town, we'd decided to go dancing. We'd heard from Vic that afternoon and he said he'd meet us there. 

 

We got to the club and I spotted him at the bar. Making our way there, he greeted us with a hug. Grabbing both our hands, he pulled us out to the dance floor. We ignored the stares of the men around us. The two of us slithered and humped on Walter. He grinned, touched, and generally acted possessive. 

 

The beat shifted and he pulled us closer. I had my head tucked into his throat when a hand slid over my ass. I looked up and realized that Mac had joined us. He grinned and kissed me, then yelped as his ear was tugged on.

 

"I'm over here, Mac."

 

"Fuck! You two just look too much alike."

 

Walter chuckled then leaned forward and kissed Mac. "Don't worry, they're both good at what they do. Now let's dance, later we'll go back to Vic's and fuck all night."

 

Mac laughed, slipped in even closer to us and we rocked together. We had a great evening. I came close to taking out a couple of twinks who tried to get Walter to play daddy. Walter and Mac ran off a big leather man who wanted to take Vic and me home with him and didn't seem to understand the word no. 

 

We got back to Vic's place and I whispered to Vic that I wanted to fuck Mac. I knew Walter wanted him as well. Vic got a wicked look in his eyes and wrapped his arms around Mac. 

 

"I want to watch you with Alex and Walter. Will you do that for me, Mac?"

 

Mac swallowed nervously and looked toward us. Then he turned and whispered in Vic's ear. 

 

"Don't worry, he'll take it as slow as you need him to. Trust me, it’s going to be worth it."

 

****** 

 

I woke the next morning Mac's head on one shoulder, Alex sleeping between my splayed legs, his head on my thigh and Vic was curled with his head on my stomach. I looked down and realized that they'd milked me so dry the night before I didn't have a morning wood, even though my bladder was full.

 

I managed to get out from the tangle and went into the bathroom. I'd just about finished when Vic stumbled into the room. He kissed my shoulder as he let go next to me. 

 

"Want to shower together?"

 

"Sure."

 

He grinned at me and I was struck again, by how much he looked like my Lexi. I started the shower as he finished. We stepped in together and scrubbed each other. As we stepped out, I took the towel to dry his hair.

 

"Walter, I want to thank you."

 

"For what?"

 

"The talk you had with Mac. I owe you one for that."

 

"Just pass it on."

 

"What?"

 

"Help out someone else when they need it. And bring Mac down to visit us some time."

 

He leaned back against me. "I'll do that." He turned and we shared a kiss. 

 

A warm hand gripped my ass. "Since you two have showered you can cook breakfast."

 

Vic chuckled against my mouth. Pulling back, he offered Alex a kiss. 

 

"I think we can handle that. Want us to send Mac in to shower with you?"

 

"He was searching for the covers when I got up. I think he might want to sleep."

 

"He needs to get up. We do have a meeting with the director today."

 

I dressed and went to make coffee leaving Vic to wake Mac up. We had a great meal and they dropped us at the hotel. Alex and I both slept all the way home on the plane.

 

It'd been almost a year since we met Vic and Mac. Alex and I were leaning against the side of the car waiting for them to come out of the terminal. We had plans to take them dancing, and after that we planned to keep them in bed for hours. 

 

"Alex!" 

 

We turned as Vic ran down the sidewalk toward us. He and Alex embraced as onlookers smiled, probably thinking that they are brothers. Mac gave me a lazy grin as we watched them.

 

"So, Walt, while our lovers are macking on each other tell me about the club we're going to tonight."

 

"Oh shut up, boy, and get in the car." I took the bag from him and put it in the trunk. Getting into the car, I ignored Vic and Alex making out in the back seat, otherwise I'd have wrecked the car. 

 

"Walt, I want you to make them drive tonight so we can make out in the back seat."

 

"Don't worry, I plan on wearing you out tonight."

 

"Big words, big guy."

 

I heard giggles from the back seat. It was going to be a great night.

 

Fin


End file.
